What becomes of our lives
by GintheTwin
Summary: Love. What could happen?


"HINATA YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I FIND YOU!" With that being said the blue haired man ran to find Otonashi. As soon as he was out of sight a girl appeared with an angry expression on her face. What may you ask he did? Well it started when the idiot thought that he would be nice and clean my staff that has a glowing stone on top that goes red to blue. And what did he end up doing? He lost it now I have to try and find it with no . Don't get me wrong i'm normally very quiet but he was an exception. Anyway I may as well introduce myself my name is Saki Kanto.

~ 20 minutes later ~

Great i've been searching the school where Hinata had lost it at and still had not had any luck. Oyama had offered to help but he was quickly dragged away for a mission.

"Where the heck could he have lost it?" I quietly questioned myself.

"Is this what your looking for?" I spun around and came face to face with , I reached for my staff he held out.

"Yes thank you so much" I spoke quietly as to not make myself look foolish in front of him. He simply nodded. I sighed before questioning him where he had found it.

"I found it in the grips of filth" he saw my look of confusion "Hinata"

"B. tha-" I was so mad that I could barely think straight. Why the heck did he lie? Did he do this to set me and Naoi up?Well I guess the secrets out that I have a crush on the cocky mouthed man. Which is too soon in my opinion but also I highly doubt he could ever feel the same as I do for him.

"Saki I also came to tell you that me and you are going on a mission to find some missing students" Missing students? What the heck is going on? Naoi shook me from my thoughts by quickly dragging me in the directon of track field.I gasped still thinking about Hinata could it be that he found out about my crush on Naoi? But why does he always think he always needs to help.

"Where are we going?"

"This is where the students are dissappearing" Oh well that makes sense. As soon as we reached the field I felt a sense of fear hit me. I was just about to speak when a huge black blob appeared from the ground not far from us.

"What is that?" I yelled as me and Naoi got in a fighting stance.

"Don't know just try to kill it!" he yelled.

"But that goes agains-" I was once again cut off as the blob shot towards us. Despite how huge it was...it moved fast. Naoi shot at it but it didn't do anything the bullets just passed right through it. 'Come on Saki you can do it' I kept telling myself as I saw that Naoi was in need of my help. My limbs finally started to work as I readied my staff and took a deep breath. With that I took off for the blob with the intention of just knocking it out if I could

~ Naoi's POV ~

I watched in horror as Saki ran for the thing. And for the first time I was actually scared not for me but for Saki. And I couldn't do a damn thing because of Saki being to close to the thing and I might shoot her instead. So I watched as the thing knocked her to the ground and while she was down started to engulf her.

"NAOI YOU MORON!" SSS had arrived and were rescueing Saki and doing a good job at it unlike him. And as for the person who yelled at him it was Yuri and she looked downright furious. Before I knew I was on the ground a red handprint etched into my cheek. I looked at her shocked.

"Why didn't you help her? Do you think you are better than us that you didn't want to help her?" With that being said I just muttered a 'no' and took off. I felt a tug at my heart that showed it was still there. But what was the feeling? With that being stated I guess after they actually let me see her I **will** apologize to her for doing nothing to help her.

~ Saki POV ~

Where the heck was I? Am I even still alive? Well that was a stupid thought because if I can think then i'm still breathing. As my eyes opened the first thing I saw was the last person I expected to see. Naoi.

"Hey there I thought you would sleep forever" he said letting out a chuckle. I couldn't help but glare at him causing him to wince.

"Please Saki I know what I done is bad or horrible even" I sighed knowing I might regret doing what i'm about to do.

"Naoi just listen because I won't repeat! When I was alive I was different from most teenage girls *sigh* because I was orphaned well anyway one night when I was walking home by myself" I choked on my words but Naoi's eyes encouraged me to continue.

"Well...

~ Flashback ~

'Oh dear Nina-chan is going to be so mad if I don't hurry' With the thought of her roommate her pace is wrong with her roommate you ask? Simple she's a control freak. I see a park that should lead right to our apartment complex.'Might be my lucky day afterall' I thought with a that being said I decided that I would slow the pace just enough to enjoy the park. The trees were changing with the fall season my favorite season out of all of a park bench I decided to rest because the college campus was a long way away from where I am now. I couldn't shake the weird feeling from my thoughts. 'Oh who am I kidding Nina-chan loves me maybe just a few minutes wouldn't hurt'

*SNAP*

"Who's t.t..there?" I quickly stood up and got ready to run if it was needed. 'Thank the heavens it's just a duck from the pond' Me being the one for cuteness I slowly walked towards it.

"Aren't you so cute! I could just hug and cuddle you!" I cooed not even noticing a figure coming up from behind.I heard the chuckling and I gasped and spun only to be knocked back down by something cold and hard.

"Lookie what I found a cutie just for me" A man appeared in my eyesight he was tall and one word to describe him and his rotten smelling breathe would be: thug. I begged and cryed but he wouldn't leave me answer I got was him going through my purse he snatched from me and just when I thought he was leaving he turned around and started beating me with a crowbar.

~ Flashback End ~

"After that he left me to bleed out and that's how I got here" I looked at Naoi only to find his head down.

"Naoi?"

"Why? Why did it have to happen to you? Why?" he yelled his shoulders shaking making it obvious he was crying. All I could do is stare as he quickly looked at me before bringing me in a hug. A blush coated my cheeks before I tryed to pull away only for him to tighten his grip.

"No please just let me have this moment even if it's the only one"

"What do you mean Naoi?" he pulled away much to my disappointment well until he laced our hands together.

"I can't believe i'm saying this now but I love you and I can't believe it took you being in the hospital for me to finally admit but anyway I love you so much Saki i'll do whatever it takes to make you forgive me you got that?" he declared before making a small cough giving away his embaressment.

I could only smile before grabbing his face and forced him to face me.

"Wha-" A simple kiss to his lips sent him reeling with shock and confusion.

" I forgive you, you idiot and l..love you too" Guess happiness can happen even after death. All we could do is wait and see what becomes of this life.


End file.
